


This Body Sleeping Next to Me

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can she sleep when she knows that in mere hours, she will be alone in the world again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Body Sleeping Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Red/Snow - Marry me instead.](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5864780#t5864780)

Red has never liked weddings much. She’s not a spiteful person, but she’s still not fond of being reminded of what she’s lost, of what she cannot have.

Right now, in this big bed in a beautiful palace, she has Snow. But that will soon change. Snow, her best friend, her savior, is one sunrise away from being a married woman. Red hasn’t slept a wink, even after the evening of festivities with Snow and Charming and the rest of the court.

How can she sleep when she knows that in mere hours, she will be alone in the world again?

As Snow’s maid of honor, it’s her job to make the wedding day go as smooth as possible. Even in the darkness, she can see the ghostly outline of Snow’s wedding gown across the room, the fluttering of her veil in the cool breeze from the open window. She will be the one to dress Snow in the morning, to prepare her for this next chapter in her life.

“Snow,” she whispers, her face only inches from her friend’s. But Snow is deeply asleep, her face peaceful, her breathing even. Red carefully laces her fingers through Snow’s, the warmth making her heart ache. “Marry me instead,” she says, so softly it’s almost a thought. She squeezes Snow’s fingers, and in her sleep, Snow smiles and squeezes back before settling deeper into the pillows.

Red supposes that she can settle for this—a quiet moment before dawn, before everything changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Halsey's "Ghost"


End file.
